


Everything To Lose

by ForMemoriesSacrfice (Eugene_Kline_Sims)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Niki | Nihachu, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Protective Niki | Nihachu, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Vengeful Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot & Niki | Nihachu are best friend, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/ForMemoriesSacrfice
Summary: What if Niki blamed the SBI for Wilbur’s death? Instead of sitting by she takes matters in her own hands.Technoblade, Phil, and Tommy would all pay for taking her friend away from her.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Everything To Lose

_ [WilburSoot was slain by Phi1za] _

When that message pops up on Niki’s communicator she can feel the air leave her lungs. 

_ No, surely not. _

She thinks desperately to herself she wills the message to go away. It doesn’t, she wants to scream. Wilbur had been killed by his own father. Wilbur the boy who had taken her under his wing and she platonically loved. Killed by his own blood. She’s ignorant to the battle going on around her. Lost in her own thoughts. They say there are five stages of grief denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance.

Niki is surprised how quickly she switches over to anger. She thinks it’s because a part of her knew deep down Wilbur wasn’t going to make it out of this alive. He had become far too unhinged in the past few months. His death was inevitable but what angered her was the fact that Phil was the one to deal the killing blow.

He could have at least tried to help Wilbur but he didn’t. It was his fault Wilbur was dead. It was everybody's fault Wilbur was dead. She had tried to help but you can only do so much. But she needed to put the blame on somebody and as Techno screams at Tommy to die like a hero she knows exactly who to blame. 

Tommy had been with Wilbur from the beginning of exile. Tommy had been there when he was spiraling yet he didn’t save his brother.  _ It’s not Tommy’s fault  _ she ignores that voice in the back of her head but she could coincide. It wasn’t solely Tommy and Phil’s fault. No, it was also on Techno.

Wilbur had always gone on about their twin bond. How piglin hybrids had a different way of going about their bonds. Techno should have felt something change and instead of doing something about it he let his brother fall. 

Yes, it was all the Sleepy Boys Incorporated fault. Despite their preaching of being incredibly close they weren’t. They were a bunch of liars (not Wil though, never Wil). Wilbur was dead because of them. 

Niki was not normally a vengeful woman but she had just lost everything. She had people to blame. Straightening her back she leaves the ruins of L’Manberg (of her country, their country). She had some planning to do. After all she had nothing left to lose but those who had wronged her?

They had everything to lose and she was going to be the one to take it from them. Starting with Tommy and beginning Phil’s punishment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr @asheryapal and @for-memories-sacrfice
> 
> Sorry it’s so short but this idea has been kicking around in my head for awhile and I had to share.


End file.
